Midnight Magic
by cjalyssa
Summary: Revised, Edited, and Updated. series of Ficlets from different POV's of sd, ruhana centered...
1. Midnight Meditation

**Disclaimer: **I'm nothing, therefore I own nothing

**Midnight Meditation ( Ru's POV )**

Here I am again, walking aimlessly in the middle of the night.

This has been going for a while now. Me, sneaking out of my room at midnight then trudging my way around, then going back to my house at 3 a.m.

I don't know why, maybe it's because at this time of night, I could think...

I inhaled the fresh cold air brought by the night breeze. I looked around and saw the silhouette of the Sakura trees. Its spring time and the Sakura petal are starting to bloom.

My blue eyes surveyed the tree. It's really is very beautiful. Pretty petals covering the ugly branches, making the whole tree very beautiful.

Just like that someone, a beautiful being that covers the horrible feeling of emptiness inside me. Just by his presence he could make my life more beautiful. More livable.

And ever since I saw him, my miserable life has been more tolerable. More meaningful. But somehow, more painful...

When I saw him, I wish to be with him, and that wish was granted. He became my teammate, a fire that not only ignites me but the whole team; the clinched is... he doesn't want to be with me.

I wish to be the one who will teach him the beauty of basketball, but instead he saw me as the beauty that stole the limelight whenever I touched the ball.

I wish to be someone who he'll always see, and now he sees me as his enemy.

Life could not be as unhumorously funny as this, ain't it? My wishes are always granted but not the way I like it.

I sighed, could it be… Could it be that I've never wished the right wish yet?

I look up at the sky and saw that the sky looks beautiful with the stars twinkling.

I'll try… one more time... And this time I'll wish with all my heart. For me… For us…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and whispered, I wish that he would love me too like I love him. Without a lie, without a trace of hate, without pain, without a doubt. Forever we will be together. That's what I wish… That's what I want…

I opened my eyes and to my surprise the star twinkled unusually bright right at that moment.

When I saw that, I've done something I haven't done for a long time, I smiled...

Turning around, I finally resolved to myself that tomorrow I'll tell him that I love him; after all, wishes do come true like you wished to, right?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Owari**

_Wish is nothing but a collection of words, _

_You can even put it in paper or boards,_

_But if you wish with all your heart,_

_Even a blank paper can be a work of art…_

Originally written on August, 2006

Edited October 6, 2006


	2. Midnight Musings

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine…

**Midnight Musings ( Hana's POV )**

Have you ever felt the pain of knowing that the one person you truly like doesn't like you at all? The pain caused by however you try to be yourself, the person who mattered most to you wouldn't appreciate it, and would even scoffed? The pain of finding out that whatever you do to be the best and perfect like you know how to for that person, your bad reputation will always get in the way?

And have you ever felt the pain that is gnawing at your heart, threatening to kill you from too much hurt?

Well, I do...

And damn it, my heart felt like it shattered into million pieces along with my soul.

And it was all because my once perfect life is now just a crumpled heap of dirt.

Because the person I thought that makes my life worthwhile looked down on me. I know that she did, coz I heard her…

And it makes me wish that I've been born deaf so that I would be spared from this torture.

It was this morning when I heard her and her friends talking in the school corridor. Maybe they thought that no one would hear them because it's still 20 minutes before class starts and the First year corridor is empty except for them. And to think that the reason I was early was because I was planning to confess my love to her on that morning because I figured that if she's going to reject me, might as well when there are only a few people. I know I'm going to be rejected; I'm not that stupid, I know I will be hurt. But damn, I never thought that it would hurt like hell!

I was going to announce my usual loud greeting but I heard them talking bout me. I quickly shut my mouth and hid grinning, my ears all perked up. They are talking about me! Days couldn't just start better than this. Maybe I have a chance after all.

But… That's only my stupid wishful thinking…

Because after a few seconds of eavesdropping, tears slowly form in my eyes and I ran away from them, ran away from that damned conversation. I think they saw me, but I don't care, all I care about is the hurt that I was feeling at that moment.

I ran straight home blinking the tears that's forming in my eyes, thinking that maybe if I'm far away from school I could forget that conversation that is still ringing in my ears.

But I can't.

The conversation is still stuck in my mind...

And it's playing over and over again…

_Her friend asked her if she likes me, because I like her. She lets out a sound of surprise but she answered a straight **no**, and my heart felt like it shattered into a million tiny pieces when I heard that. _

_Her friend asked her why? She didn't answer immediately, but when she finally answered that's when I began to cry, _

"_It's because…he's... he's very different from Rukawa-kun. I like someone who is silent, mysterious and very good-looking, while he… I mean his my friend but oneechan always says that he's very loud; teachers always scold him, his… His grades aren't that good, and he got a bad reputation, I think… I think he's not a boyfriend material that's all…"_

_I gathered all my courage and look at her, even though my vision were blurred because of the tears. And I won't ever forget the way she looked when she said that, her face is red due to embarrassment but her eyes, her eyes are showing determination and honesty of what she said. I only saw her like that once when she told me that she likes the Kitsune. _

_And it hurts; it still hurt until now, in fact. _

I stayed home all day, cooped up on my room. Trying to think of anything that would help me forget this aching pain in my heart. But sadly, there was none.

My teammates arrive this afternoon after practice with HER. Asking me why I didn't attend school. That is not a big deal though, but the fact that I also did not attend practice, which I never failed to attend, made them curious. Yes, curious, not concerned, I think, well maybe a little because if I got sick maybe I won't be able to play in the tournament.

But they don't really care. Why would they anyway? I'm just a loud, obnoxious boy am I not? No one will really miss me if I'm gone. I bet they would even be relieved.

All right, I'm wallowing in self-pity right now but I couldn't be blamed.

The love of my life had just rejected me, with booting reasons, though not openly.

But what surprised me most is her nerve to actually go and visit me here. After all she said to her friends about me she'd appear all concerned and nice to me?

Oh yeah, I remember. The reason why she'd come is cause after visiting me they'll go visit the Kitsune too. They said he's acting strange, stranger than usual I mean, I wonder why? Well it's not really my problem, really.

So here I am now sitting in my balcony with my tear-streaked face. Cursing my stupidity of not seeing this coming. I should have known that this would happen sooner or later.

I sighed again for the nth time that day, why is life should be this painful? All I want with my life is just to be me, to be with someone I love… why must I be hurt like this?

I look at the stars in the sky; they're so beautiful, so peaceful.

Their brightness illuminates this dark sorrowful evening. Like a blanket to the cold pain of being alone.

I close my eyes and whispered, all I wish is that I'll find someone who will love me for what I really am, someone who will take care of me, someone who will help me forget this pain, and that I wish that person will never let me go, ever.

I open my eyes and to my amazement, one of the stars above me twinkled. Seeing that I turned around and walk to my bed.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a new day for me. And tomorrow I will find that person who is really for me… after all I'm the Tensai, I can do that.

With that thought I smiled and finally went to dreamland…

**-- Owari -- **

_When you're down, look at the sky at night,_

_Close your eyes and whisper to the stars shining bright,_

_I wish I have someone here at my side,_

_The one who will make my crushed world right…_

Originally written on August, 2006

Edited October 5, 2006


	3. Midnight Maverick

**Midnight Maverick (Aya's POV)**

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and groaned. It was already 11:54 p.m. K'so, we still have a practice tomorrow morning and I have to be there early. I have to sleep now.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

I opened my eyes and sighed.

Why can't I sleep?

Is some stupid lovesick fool is thinking about me right now?

If I found out that that Miyagi Ryota was the one who's fantasizing about me right now, He's going to be sorry when I slap his sorry ass with my fan of doom.

I stood up and walked to the balcony and saw the stars in the sky. I opened the sliding door and breathed in the cold night air. I shivered.

Then suddenly I saw a figure walking. _Who would be still out on this time of night?_ I wondered as I leaned and saw to my amazement that it was Rukawa.

He was walking like he did not know where he is going.

I frowned, and then grinned. So the narcoleptic can't sleep too huh?

Hmmm… Maybe he was thinking about the fire of our team?

I knew of his hidden desire, (no matter how he tries for it to stay hidden), to Sakuragi Hanamichi. And I'm really getting impatient for him to get a move on, if he doesn't make a move, he'll lose him, preferably to a spiky haired Ryonan player.

Oh yeah, speaking of Sakuragi, I wonder what is wrong about him? He didn't attend practice this afternoon, and when we visited him, he was subdued. He didn't even make a fool of himself in front of Haruko who came with us, rather he look at her with something like hurt and with a hint of loneliness.

And Rukawa was too lost on his own thoughts this afternoon to notice that the love of his life is gone. He even left early, too early in fact. It was still an hour before the practice is over that he went home without even a word to his captain, which made Ryota very angry.

Sighing, I rest my elbows on the rails of my balcony putting my chin on my palms; those two were like brothers to me and all I want is for them to be happy. Together.

I looked at the star filled sky again and closed my eyes, whispering "I wish that the two of them will be happy together, zutto"

As I opened my eyes I emitted a soft gasp. The star above me blinked. Well, well, well, maybe my wish will come true after all.

I head to my bed again and lie down, maybe this time after wishing for those two bakas I could finally sleep…

**Owari**

_Friends always want for you to have the best _

_Whether they show it or not_

_Even if they mock, tease or jest_

_Their love is the most you'll ever have._


End file.
